


Tail

by xy700145



Series: Az/Ri [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145





	Tail

看見阿薩佐身後晃動的尾巴，激流不由自主地想起一段回憶。

那時候他還小，具體幾歲他忘了，而他當時不怎麼會說英語，所以不常開口，有時候會被人誤會是啞巴。那個時候是阿薩佐帶著他學習英語，但是阿薩佐本身的英語亦帶有口音。實際上，激流十分懷疑這是他當時學英語學得這麼慢的原因，不過他也沒其他家教可以挑就是了。

有一天，激流住的地方闖進了一隻家貓，他之所以會發現是家貓，因為那隻貓不僅帶著項圈，尾巴還綁上了裝飾用的蝴蝶結加上一顆叮鈴作響的鈴鐺，顯然是件剛準備送給人的禮物。也因為那顆鈴鐺，激流才在第一時間發現牠。沒過多久，有一對父母按響門鈴向他們，主要是向開門的白皇后，致歉後領回了聽說是買給兒子的寵物貓。

阿薩佐回家後，激流用拙劣的英語不斷向他表達『貓』、『尾巴』等話語，弄得阿薩佐一頭霧水，只好向不耐煩的白皇后詢問。知道狀況的阿薩佐皺了皺眉，這間屋子裡的大人都沒什麼興趣或閒暇照顧寵物，而唯一的小鬼能照顧好自己就謝天謝地了。

抵不過激流泫然欲泣的表情，阿薩佐做出一件犧牲形象的事情，他將自己的尾巴綁上帶蝴蝶結的鈴鐺給激流當玩具。這種模樣持續了幾天，直到激流對其失去興趣為止。

「又在想那件事？」回頭發現激流目光所在的阿薩佐斜撇嘴似笑非笑地說。

聞言，激流移開視線，此地無銀三百兩的樣子讓阿薩佐差點笑出聲。

「你喜歡的話，再弄一次也可以啊。」阿薩佐走向激流。

「誰會喜歡。」激流克制不住自己的臉紅，尤其是他的確時不時會懷念一下那個玩具。

「你小時候非常喜歡，都抓著不放呢。」阿薩佐幾乎環抱住激流。

「都說是小時候了！」在激流害羞的同時，他已經落入惡魔的懷抱。

「那現在呢？」阿薩佐將尾巴尖移到激流面前，刻意點了下他的鼻尖。

「不喜歡。」激流覺得無論是誰，面前有個晃動不定的東西都會想按住，現在他也是這樣。

「你不喜歡我？」阿薩佐故意這麼問。

「我沒這樣說。」激流因為阿薩佐的佯裝誤解有點羞怒。

「可是你說……」阿薩佐開個話頭就沒繼續說。

「我喜歡你。」一急之下，激流脫口而出。

「我也喜歡你。」阿薩佐親了激流一口，激流因為中計而皺起臉。

看著阿薩佐得意地甩動尾巴，激流決定下次遇到尾巴放在地上的時候，一定要踩上一腳。

「時間差不多了。」阿薩佐恢復成面無表情的模樣。

「嗯。」激流過去握住他的手。

下一秒，兩人消失在此地，聽到聲響上來驅趕在深夜未開放時間就闖入的遊客的警衛循聲而來，滿頭問號地對著空無一人的看台，然後沉默地顫抖一下，劃了個十字快速走遠。

 

完


End file.
